The Quarter Quell Cards
by cjborange
Summary: It was precisely one year after President Paylor's inauguration as President of Panem. In contrition of the terrible Hunger Games behind, Paylor read out all 40 of the Quarter Quell cards to the nation. Here is what they said.


**A/N: Hi, readers! In case you think you've seen this fanfic before, you probably have. I posted my take on all of the Quarter Quell cards a few months ago, but I took the story down. Why? Many of the twists were uncreative, boring, or plain lame. Even lamer was my spelling, grammar, and word choice because I was much less attentive to my writing back then. In compensation, here's the story, revised, edited, and improved. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Edit 1/12/2018: Fixed a few small spelling and grammar errors.**

 **Edit 2/28/2019: Fixed a few more spelling errors, changed a few quells, rearranged the order to make more sense.**

* * *

It was precisely one year after President Paylor's inauguration as President of Panem. In contrition of the terrible Hunger Games behind, Paylor read out all forty Quarter Quell cards to the nation. Here is what they said:

On the 25th anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that their children are dying because of their choice to initiate violence, every district will be made to hold an election and vote on the tributes who will represent it.

On the 50th anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that two rebels died for every Capitol citizen killed, each district will provide twice the number of tributes.

On the 75th anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels of the poor choices and decisions that led to the existence of the Hunger Games, the person whose name is reaped from each reaping ball will be required to handpick somebody of the same gender to take their place in the games.

On the 100th anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that the Capitol is forgiving and believes in second chances, twenty-four dead tributes from recent Hunger Games will be revived for a second chance at victory.

On the 125th anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even their strongest soldiers couldn't survive the war unharmed, the tributes will all be eighteen years old.

On the 150th anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels of the powerful bonds that were shattered during the dark days, each district is to provide a brother-sister pair.

On the 175th anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that they cannot escape their fates, there will be no volunteers.

On the 200th anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels of the direct influence that the Capitol has over their lives, each district's Capitol escort will approach and directly handpick which boy and girl they would like to enter the Hunger Games.

On the 225th anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that rates of starvation and poverty quadrupled after the rebellion, each district will provide four times the number of tributes.

On the 250th anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that the Capitol destroyed both their strongest and weakest members, only two districts will participate. The district with the most victors will provide twelve tributes, as will the district with the least victors.

On the 275th anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels of the children left abandoned after the rebellion with their parents and loved ones dead, the tributes will all be orphans.

On the 300th anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that they were heartless killers, the tributes will all be convicted murderers.

On the 325th anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that those from all walks of life were needlessly killed during the rebellion, the age range will be extended such that children as young as five and adults as old as twenty-five will be eligible.

On the 350th anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels of the unity of the twelve districts and the Capitol, all twenty-four reaping balls are to be combined into one huge reaping ball, from which twenty-four names will be reaped.

On the 375th anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that the Capitol will always remember their names and actions, this year's tributes will be descendants of the families of those that died in the first ever Hunger Games.

On the 400th anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes are to be reaped from the existing pool of victors in each district.

On the 425th anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that one district was destroyed while the others were left to prosper, all twenty-four of the tributes will be provided exclusively by a single district.

On the 450th anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels of their pathetic weakness in comparison to the strength of the Capitol, the tributes will all be twelve years old.

On the 475th anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that the nation would crumble without any one district, each tribute will be partnered with a tribute from another district. If a tribute dies, their partner will die soon after.

On the 500th anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that, for every rebel killed in front-row combat, six citizens starved to death in the years immediately following, each district will provide six times the number of tributes.

On the 525th anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the brightest among them cannot hope to outsmart the Capitol, this year's tributes will be reaped from the second percentile of each district's school records.

On the 550th anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that they would be helpless without the Capitol's guidance, the tributes will all be of a physical or mental handicap.

On the 575th anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels about the danger of ever thinking they are safe, twenty-four of the Capitol's favorite deceased victors will be revived to compete in an all-stars Hunger Games.

On the 600th anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that continued attempts to rebel will be met with the same results as the first rebellion, there will be two Hunger Games this year, and the two victors will fight one another until a lone victor emerges.

On the 625th anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that they defied the Capitol not only through actions, but also through words and choices, there will be no killing. Instead, the tributes will engage in physical, mind, and logic puzzles every day. At the end of each day, the tribute that was deemed the least successful will be executed.

On the 650th anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that their mayors and officials were main supporters for the rebellion, this year's tributes will be the children of the mayors and officials in each district.

On the 675th anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels of the direct correlation between the seriousness of their actions and the seriousness of their punishment, the number of tributes each district will provide will be equal to the number of living victors that district has.

On the 700th anniversary, as a reward to district citizens for complying for seven centuries, two tributes will be allowed to return home victorious.

On the 725th anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels of the blood that they needlessly spilled during the Dark Days, this year's tributes will all be, by blood, related to a past victor in some way.

On the 750th anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels of the mothers and fathers who selfishly abandoned their children to fight in a war that they could not win, this year's tributes will all be parents between the ages of 20 and 50.

On the 775th anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that, for every two rebels killed in front-line combat, one rebel was betrayed and killed by a trusted ally, there will be a third reaping ball in each district with a pool of mixed genders.

On the 800th anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels of the children that they left with nowhere to go but their deaths, the male and female tribute from each district will be handpicked by that district's last victor.

On the 825th anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the wealthiest are not exempt from the control of the Capitol, the reaping balls will be filled with only the names of the children who have never taken tesserae.

On the 850th anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that they brought the Hunger Games upon themselves, the tributes must all be volunteers.

On the 875th anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels of the Capitol's generosity, a nationwide vote will decide which past Quarter Quell to repeat this year.

On the 900th anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels of the power of Panem's governing forces, this year's tributes will all be handpicked by Panem's current president.

On the 925th anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that their small victories came with a price, this year's victor is to exempt their district from the Hunger Games until the next Quarter Quell. However, the first district to lose both of its tributes will be required to reap four tributes each year until the next Quarter Quell to make up for those from the winning district.

On the 950th anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that turning against the Capitol is akin to destroying the most critical social unit, the tributes will all be directly related to those who died in the 949th Hunger Games.

On the 975th anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that one-eighth of Panem's population was killed during the dark days because of their poor choices, each district will provide eight times the number of tributes.

On the 1000th and final anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels to never repeat their actions again to prevent further bloodshed, each district will reap twenty-four tributes. Each district's tributes will fight to the death in a separate arena, where the final two tributes are to be delegates in one final battle among the districts of Panem. Once the victor is crowned, the Hunger Games will be cancelled forever. May the end of this one-thousand year-long punishment serve as a reminder of the Capitol's generosity, and of what other punishments may arise should they rebel again. Long live Panem, long live the Capitol.


End file.
